Beyond Reality
by Moon Spinner
Summary: Another Ron/Hermione fic, but this is actually good! It's got a bit of a twist at the end. I find it startlingly romantic! My first romance fic, taking a break from humor for a day. This is good!!! Very fluffy, but likable!!! Oh it's so sweet!


****

Beyond reality

The fire in front of him glowed dimly, casting shadows of flickering flames. The fire sputtered and Ron looked up. He bit his lip. Hmmmm. He had spent all day with her and Harry, but yet it felt like every glance she sent to him was for **_him_**, not a "having fun" smile, but something a bit different.

He wasn't the type for poems but he was in a fluffy mood, and he had to get it in writing. 

****

Hermione, When I hear your name, my heart stops, 

Then quickly leaps, as your image clouds my senses, and I'm thinking of you again.

Allright that was descriptive enough. He needed more though…

__

Today you looked up and I smiled, smiling back I saw nothing else in the room, but you.

While seeing you so serene, my mind slowly led me to that place. That place beyond reality, where we're **always** **together.**

Ron liked this part. He knew just what to write.

__

A story of us evolves day by day there. Sliding into imaginary paragraphs that paint you, paint you perfectly.

In my mind, in this place, there are no classes, no teachers, just us. A continuous saga of unrequited love.

But in those dreams you know how it is. You know how I feel. There, you return that to me.

Kisses in this secret place are like vivid memories I recall and reflect on every hour, every moment.

Ron leaned back his head and closed his eyes. His red hair contrasting like sparks against the scarlet red couch in front of the fire. He let himself drift, let himself imagine a lingering kiss. Thought of every detail, and let his thoughts slowly creep into a haze until…he was fast asleep, dreaming about Hermione.

****

"Allright Harry! Goodnight! Someone's started the fire in the grate. I'll put it out for the night." Hermione approached the fire, passed the sofa, and saw Ron. She was about to say something when she noticed he was asleep. 

Forgetting the her attending to the fire she sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. She let that feeling of deep admiration for him sink into her. **"Too bad Ron, that you'll never know…"** She sighed heavily, **"…how I feel."**

Cuddling his shoulder still closer, her attention strayed to the parchment in his lap. She was about to roll it up and put it away, when she spotted something that caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat. It was _her name! _She glanced at Ron. He was still asleep. He breathed heavily as if in a good dream.

Hermione watched him for a moment or two. _"I love you Ron."_ She sighed inwardly. Then looked down at the parchment and began to read….

Words could not express the joy that flowed through her, swelling in her chest and spreading throughout her, till her fingers shook, still reading. _Ron loved her. He LOVED her! And if this was a dream…it was a good one all right!_

Stricken with courage from her new found knowledge, she had a sudden idea, she reached up and fingered his collar, she slid her arms around his neck and held him, looking into his closed eyes. Kissing him on the cheek, his eyes slowly opened. They grew wide in sudden panic, **"Where's my…!"** he suddenly realized where he was. He looked at Hermione who had the insane urge to laugh. She didn't though. Then a dawning expression of quick realization spread across his freckled face, lit by the firelight. **"…parchment?"** He squeeked. Hermione nodded. Before any new expression reached his face Hermione kissed him, full on the lips, and Ron melted into it. She drew back, **"Today…I saw you, and nothing else, as the rest of the room faded away…together, in that place beyond reality."** Consumed with passion he returned her embrace. And she felt sweet, warm love in his secure hold. Much later, they were both asleep, each in each others arms.

And from behind them there was a soft swish and muffled steps sounding near the entrance to the boys dorm. A voice murmured, **"_About time you two, sooner or later one of you had to start the fire."_** As someone departed and turned up to the stairs, a silver shimmer of liquid fabric echoed throughout the room, and was quickly concealed into the invisibly black shadows, cast by the flickering light.

__


End file.
